Saws for cutting stone and similar materials are known in the art. Stone may be laid as a structural component or as an aesthetic cladding or veneer on houses, buildings, walls, flooring, etc. There is a demand for corner pieces of facing stone that can be placed on the corner of a building such as a house. Preferably, the corner pieces have an interior corner cut into the stone so that the stone can be placed on the outside corner of a building, giving the appearance of stone construction.
A clean finished product is important to the appearance of the corner piece. Many of the prior art corner cutting systems do not provide the stability needed during the cutting process for a clean, precise cut of the corner in the stone. Some prior art methods include cutting corner pieces by hand using freestanding rock saws, resulting in unwanted spoilage and requiring saw operators to work in close proximity to an exposed blade.
Improvements in corner cutting systems are desired.